275 Elite League Draft
The 275 ELL Draft was the 5th annual meeting of Elite League Limmie (ELL) franchises to select newly eligible limmie players. The draft, officially the "Entry Player Selection", was held at the Teneniel Chume Hall in Ta'a Chume'Dan on Hapes before the start of the 275 ELL Season. Rydonni Prime opened the draft by selecting corner forward Rew Ileo from the University of Mykyr. 274 Galactic Cup runner-up, Euceron, closed the draft with their selection of half back Britranny Gryner of Coruscant Polytechnic Institute as Ms Irrelevant, which is the title given to the final player selected. Determination of draft order New expansion teams added to the Elite League are given earlier draft position than teams currently in the Elite League. This positioning will be based on their performance in their previous league, including playoff performance. Non-playoff Elite League teams will be positioned based on the regular season standings of the prior season. Inverse order will be used. Playoff Elite League teams will receive their draft position based on their playoff performance. Teams that are eliminated in the same round will have their draft position determined by their final standings position from the regular season. Draft position remains the same in all rounds. The team that has the first selection in the first round will have the first selection in the second and third rounds as well. Player selections Trades In the explanations below, (D) denotes trades that took place during the 275 Draft, while (PD) indicates trades completed pre-draft. Round one #'No. 6: Nar Shaddaa → Mando'ade (D).' Nar Shaddaa traded this selection along with half back George Edwards and midfielder Xander Darkrider to Mando'ade its second round and third round selections (10th & 18th) along with half back Mira Kashvili. #'No. 8: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Euceron traded this selection to Rydonni Prime for its third round selection (17th) and corner forward Chew Fej. Round two #'No. 9:' multiple trades: ##'No. 9: Rydonni Prime → Bakura (PD).' Rydonni Prime traded this selection to Bakura for offensive forward Corrie Andersen. ##'No. 9: Bakura → Mando'ade (D).' Bakura traded this selection along with its second round selection (11th) to Mando'ade for its third round selection (23rd) along with its 276 first round selection (3rd). #'No. 10: Mando'ade → Nar Shaddaa (D).' see No. 6: Nar Shaddaa → Mando'ade. #'No. 11: Bakura → Mando'ade (D).' see No. 9: Bakura → Mando'ade. #'No. 14:' multiple trades: ##'No. 14: Nar Shaddaa → Rydonni Prime (D).' Nar Shaddaa traded this selection to Rydonni Prime for its 276 third round selection (18th) along with corner backs Foyr Ralote and Woosel Rahcson. ##'No. 14: Rydonni Prime → Mando'ade (D).' Rydonni Prime traded this selection to Mando'ade for its 276 third round selection (19th). #'No. 16: Euceron → Nar Shaddaa (D).' Euceron traded this selection to Nar Shaddaa for its third round selection (22nd) along with its 276 third round selection (21st) Round three #'No. 17: Rydonni Prime → Euceron (PD).' see No. 8: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD). #'No. 18: Mando'ade → Nar Shaddaa (D).' see No. 10: Mando'ade → Nar Shaddaa (D). #'No. 22 Nar Shaddaa → Euceron (D).' see No. 16: Euceron → Nar Shaddaa (D). #'No. 23:' multiple trades: ##'No. 23: Ralltiir → Mando'ade (D).' Ralltiir traded this selection to Mando'ade for half forward Flarn. ##'No. 23: Mando'ade → Bakura (D).' see No. 9: Bakura → Mando'ade. Category:Drafts